


Dreamcatcher [PODFIC]

by seths_dream



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (or is it), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bottom Akechi Goro, M/M, Masturbation, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Power Bottom, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26846221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream/pseuds/seths_dream
Summary: It wasn’t like this was the first time Akira had had that kind of dream about someone. It’s just, usually the dreams weren’t so vivid. Also, he was pretty sure people weren’t supposed to know if you’d dreamed about them. Perhaps he was just imaging the way Akechi was looking at him, then…[PODFIC]
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Dreamcatcher [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SomewhereFlying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereFlying/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dreamcatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554403) by [SomewhereFlying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereFlying/pseuds/SomewhereFlying). 



> This is one of my top Persona 5 fics, and I thought it was perfect to try my first podfic. It was a LOT of fun to do, and I have so much respect for podficcers after putting in... like... 35 hours of work into this. I had to stop the perfectionist in me, because I COULD do much more, but at a certain point you have to go... hey, it's good enough, just let it be, dangit.
> 
> So so so much thanks to SomewhereFlying for giving me permission to podfic her lovely work, and many thanks to my partner for letting me use his fancy-schmancy microphone and dual monitors. :D (especially cause my laptop has... mostly died...)
> 
> ENJOY!

* * *

**Text:** [Dreamcatcher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15554403?)

 **Author:** [SomewhereFlying](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomewhereFlying/pseuds/SomewhereFlying)

 **Reader:** [seths_dream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream%22)

 **Length:** 1:05:03

Listen here

(click [here](https://archive.org/download/Dreamcatcher_Podfic/RachelPodficFin.mp3) if your browser doesn't support HTML 5)

**Downloads:** [ Right-click and save link](https://archive.org/download/Dreamcatcher_Podfic/RachelPodficFin.mp3)


End file.
